<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just wanna be somebody (to you) by lesbianchloeprice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761350">i just wanna be somebody (to you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchloeprice/pseuds/lesbianchloeprice'>lesbianchloeprice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, College AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Human Double Trouble (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians, all characters make an appearance, basically everyone's human, it's so slow y'all, the yearning...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchloeprice/pseuds/lesbianchloeprice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra all but growled, craning her neck to the spot where Adora used to be, but there were so many people that it was useless, finding a specific person from this distance would be like finding a needle in a haystack. “Double Trouble, I really don’t have time for this,” Catra hissed, trying to step past them only to be blocked once more.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, darling, you’re not going anywhere until you tell me who that little blonde thing you were staring at is and why she’s got you so…” Double Trouble paused, eyeing Catra up and down in a way that made her squirm. </p><p>“Wound up,” they finished, a salacious grin on their face. </p><p>--OR--</p><p>That awkward moment when three years of radio silence is broken one night a frat party (thanks, Double Trouble), and neither Catra nor Adora know how to deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hello darkness my old friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three years. It had been three years since she’d last seen her best friend. Well, technically her former best friend; whatever, it was complicated. But there Adora was, sipping from a red solo cup, laughing with a group of people Catra had never seen before and suddenly she was being catapulted back to the last time she saw her, and wow, her hair was longer, and did she somehow manage to get even more buff than she was in high school? Catra’s stomach clenched, muscles stiffening reflexively as she finally forced herself to stop staring at the girl to quickly scan her surroundings, unconsciously mapping an escape route because gods, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she needed right now. Before she could make a mad dash to the front door and get the hell away from there, a tall, very muscular woman stepped in front of her, blocking her exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there Wildcat, you made it!” Scorpia grinned, slapping a palm on the smaller woman’s shoulder. “Gosh, isn’t this just great? Who knew frats from Brightmoon U threw such great parties? I mean, have you seen the snack bar? They have hor d’oeuvres, Catra! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hor d’oeuvres! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I haven’t seen food this fancy since senior prom!” Catra winced, bristling as she attempted to step around Scorpia only to end up face-to-face with the third member of what Scorpia deemed the “super-pal-trio.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiii!” Entrapta said eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Isn’t this just fascinating? I can finally test out my theory on the mixing of economical classes in young adults!” Before Catra had a chance to say anything, Entrapta whipped out her spiral bound notebook. “Do you want to see my notes?” the purple-haired woman asked, thrusting the notebook into Catra’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, I--” once again Catra tried to disengage, ducking through a small gap in between her friends and attempting to maneuver her way through the throngs of drunk college students and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how many people were actually crammed into this house? This had to be some kind of fire hazard. Just as Catra found an opening, a different figure slid in front of her, bringing with them a wicked grin and an extra solo cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you look like you could use a drink,” the wiry person drawled, offering Catra a beverage that smelled strongly of vodka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra all but growled, craning her neck to the spot where Adora used to be, but there were so many people that it was useless, finding a specific person from this distance would be like finding a needle in a haystack. “Double Trouble, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t have time for this,” Catra hissed, trying to step past them only to be blocked once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah, darling, you’re not going anywhere until you tell me who that little blonde thing you were staring at is and why she’s got you so…” Double Trouble paused, eyeing Catra up and down in a way that made her squirm. “Wound up,” they finished, a salacious grin on their face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly realizing her predicament, Catra groaned, snatching the drink from Double Trouble’s hand and taking a deep swig and, okay, this really was just straight vodka, huh. Catra sputtered, wrinkling her nose in disdain. “Haven’t you heard of mixers?” Double Trouble threw their head back, cackling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, this is a frat party. Rich college students are still college students.” Catra scowled, taking another (albeit much smaller) sip of her beverage, not hating the pleasant warmth the alcohol brought with it. She had to admit, while straight vodka may not have been her first choice, it did get the job done quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pinching the bridge of her nose, Catra sighed. “Listen, I promise I’ll tell you later, but right now I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to get the fuck out of here.” When they still refused to budge, an infuriating smirk of amusement on their face, Catra began to grow desperate. “Fine!” she conceded, speaking through clenched teeth. “We grew up together, okay? I haven’t spoken to her since freshman year and I am really not in the mood to change that, so if you’d please get out of my way--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look on Double Trouble’s face grew from amused to positively devilish as they looked over Catra’s shoulder. “Oh, honey, I think it’s a little too late for that.” Feeling her blood run cold, Catra knew what was coming before she even heard the voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra?” Ah. There it is. “Is that really you?” If looks could kill, Double Trouble would be six feet under with the heated glare Catra shot their way. Taking a second to compose herself, Catra took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, here goes nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving the panicked feeling down, she’d deal with that later, Catra turned on her heel, the smirk on her face looking far more strained than she intended. “Wow. Adora Hart, in the flesh. I almost didn’t recognize you, it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long.” Well, it wasn’t a terrible performance all things considered, and Catra silently prayed that the blonde didn’t notice how much the hand holding her drink was shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence passed (well, as silent as it could be at a party) and Double Trouble, practically glowing with joy at the predicament--gods Catra was going to kill them--leaned over, whispering “Good luck, honey,” before retreating into the crowd, disappearing out of sight effortlessly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora just stood there, jaw agape, and Catra frowned, shifting her weight onto her other foot. “You’re gonna catch flies if you keep standing around like that.” That seemed to snap Adora out of whatever trance she was in, as she shook her head to herself, and shit, how could she look so fucking stupid and so fucking beautiful at the same time? Catra swallowed, willing herself to stay still, to maintain her composure, but the anger and pain and guilt swirling in the pit of her stomach threatened to overtake her, and she knew she needed to get out of there, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Catra, you’re…” Apparently Adora still wasn’t able to form a coherent thought, but before Catra had a chance to take advantage of Adora’s shock and get the hell out of dodge, a shorter (sparklier?) girl appeared at her side, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring daggers at Catra. Damn, for someone so short and pink she sure had a mean glare. Catra would almost be impressed if it were under any other circumstance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Catra?” The sparkly girl asked, tone dripping with condescension and barely-restrained anger. Not even a second later and the other person Catra had seen with Adora earlier, a tall boy wearing a crop top, had popped up, eyes as wide as saucers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” the boy muttered, looking almost as shocked as Adora had. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra? The one who--” Well, that brought Adora back to reality, as she turned and promptly slapped a hand over the boy’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bow!” Adora whisper-shouted, a panicked expression on her face. Crop top boy--Bow, apparently--immediately raised his hands in surrender, and the sparkly girl rolled her eyes so dramatically that Catra thought they’d fall out of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied at Bow’s surrender, Adora immediately released him, using her arms to sweep the two people behind her and, thankfully, away from Catra (because Catra was pretty sure that Sparkles over there was seconds away from ripping her head off). “Sorry about them,” Adora laughed awkwardly as Sparkles tried to get past Adora and back to Catra. The girl was putting up so much of a fight to get past Adora that she actually had to turn around, whisper shouting at the pair of them like a parent scolding their children, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s her cue. By some miracle Catra managed to get out of the frat house without bumping into another one of her (obnoxiously kind and annoyingly overbearing) friends, and she made a beeline to the door. Unable to tamper the panicked adrenaline rushing through her veins any longer, Catra took off down the road in a sprint as soon as she got outside. She didn’t know how long she ran, but by the time she eventually had the sense to call an Uber and get back to her apartment, her legs felt like jello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Catra collapsed onto her bed, still wearing her evening clothes, she stared at the apartment ceiling, a wave of unidentifiable emotions cresting over her. She rolled over, curling into a ball and hugging her knees to her chest, and tried desperately to think of anything but those soft blue eyes that could bore straight past Catra’s walls and into the very depths of her soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, she failed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Adora’s absolute horror, by the time she finished pleading with her friends to just please chill out for ten seconds oh my gods </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra was gone. Adora blinked once, twice, and suddenly she worried she had imagined the whole thing. Luckily that worry didn’t last, because after a moment of stunned silence, Bow and Glimmer immediately launched into interrogation mode (okay, yeah, it was mostly Glimmer doing the interrogating and Bow playing referee, but still). Adora loved her friends, she really did. They had gotten her through some of the darkest times in her life, after all! She just… she couldn’t do this right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora practically deflated, icy guilt eating away at her insides as she wordlessly raised a hand, a silent plea for them to stop. One that seemed to be picked up on almost immediately, as the questions halted and her friends shot concerned looks at each other before putting their focus back on Adora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora, I--” Glimmer started, voice soft, but Adora cut her off with a quick shake of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just go home?” Adora asked, sounding absolutely exhausted. Bow immediately led them out to his car (it was his turn to be the designated driver that night), and the trio wordlessly drove the short distance back to their off-campus housing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Adora finally got back to her room, she found herself going to her dresser almost against her will, reaching for the bottom drawer and pulling out the worn picture of her and Catra at their senior prom. Catra was laughing, her arm looped around Adora’s waist while Adora flashed a peace sign at the camera, the dopiest, happiest grin lighting up her face, and gods if Adora’s heart didn’t nearly burst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes shiny with unshed tears, Adora lowered herself into bed, suddenly feeling both exhausted and wide awake at the same time. As she closed her eyes, Adora held the picture to her chest, a new resolve settling somewhere deep within her. Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>find Catra again, and she would make things right, even if it killed her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow I can't believe Catradora inspired me to write my first multi-chap fic in five years. She has the range!!! </p>
<p>Updates will be pretty quick for now because season 5 has me writing like a fiend, but will most likely slow to once a week eventually. Oh boy what did I get myself into smh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i don't wanna be your friend...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The synthetic techno music blasted through the speakers, so loud that Catra’s teeth almost vibrated as she leaned against the club’s wall, sipping on a cocktail. She wasn’t sure what exactly possessed her to go out again that weekend, what with the whole Adora debacle, but as she shut her eyes and let the deafening music wash over her, the pleasant warmth of alcohol slowly easing the tension out of her body, she was glad that she did. Knocking back the rest of her drink, she set the empty glass at the edge of the bar before making her way to the dance floor. Catra effortlessly slipped through the patrons until she reached the middle of the glowing dance floor, surrounded on all sides by other drunk college students. Normally she’d feel trapped in a situation like this, and maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the desperate need to lose herself to the noise, but Catra found herself grinning, throwing her hands in the air and moving her body to the music. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An indeterminate amount of time passed before Catra decided that she needed another drink, weaving her way through the crowd and back to the bar to place an order for another cocktail of some sort. The bartender slid the finished drink over to Catra and she snatched it up, taking it to an area of the club that was less packed. Wandering for a minute or two, she eventually found a dark, relatively calmer corner to take refuge in, and she sunk into it, taking a long drink of her beverage. As much as she enjoyed losing herself on the dance floor, she could only smell so much body odor and deal with so many wandering hands before needing a break. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enjoying the relative peace, Catra let her head fall back against the wall, closing her eyes with a pleased hum. Gods was this a good idea. Alcohol, loud music, and a crowd to blend in to was exactly what she needed after the unexpected Adora sighting. Catra took another drink, finishing it off in the process, before deciding to hit the dance floor again. With the empty glass in hand, Catra began making her way back over to the bar to return it, but was stopped short by an achingly familiar (yet so foreign) flash of blonde hair. Catra grit her teeth. Yeah, she would know that ponytail anywhere. Before she even got a moment to prepare for the inevitable interaction, Adora was in front of her; seemingly alone this time, Catra noted with surprise. Not that she knew the dynamics of Adora’s new relationships, but the little group had seemed pretty close at the frat party.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra,” Adora breathed, lips turning up in a shy smile that made Catra’s heart clench. Frozen and unsure what to do, Catra just watched as Adora took a step closer, then another step, then another, and suddenly she was there, mere inches away from her face. Adora reached down, taking Catra’s empty hand in hers, and she surprised herself when she didn’t immediately pull away. Catra’s brows knit together in confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora, what are you…” But she was cut off by a shake of the taller girl’s head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go somewhere more quiet, yeah?” And gods, the hopeful gleam in her blue eyes squashed any protest Catra may have had (and maybe she shouldn’t have had that last drink; because Sober Catra would </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> go along with this). Suddenly she found herself being pulled away from the busyness of the club and into the girl’s bathroom, which was miraculously empty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they got inside, Adora took Catra’s empty glass and set it on the counter, watching her carefully, but when Catra didn’t protest or make a move to leave, the taller girl seemed to let out a small sigh of relief. What was wrong with Catra? Why was she just standing here? Nothing good could come of this, Catra had barely pulled herself together after three years, but no matter how loud her brain yelled she just couldn’t will her feet to move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra,” Adora breathed again, this time a hint of awe to her voice like she was witnessing something divine. “I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, Catra’s heart ached, a tidal wave of emotion hitting her so hard that she could feel it in her toes. “Yeah, well, that was the plan,” Catra muttered, avoiding eye contact. A small, bitter part of her wanted to see the hurt expression that would surely be on Adora’s face, but a bigger part didn’t know if she could handle it right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Adora didn’t speak, Catra eventually lifted her head, shocked to find tear-filled eyes looking back at her. Sorrowful. Guilt-stricken. Catra didn’t know how to react to that, so she just stood there, looking back at her former best friend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you, it was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.” Adora stepped closer, grabbing both of Catra’s hands, eyes pleading for forgiveness. “I love you, Catra. I’ve always loved you, and I… I’m so sorry I didn’t say it sooner. I know I don’t deserve it, but please, can we try again?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra felt a hot wetness on her cheeks and was horrified at the realization that she was standing there, holding Adora’s hands with a white-knuckled grip and crying, but she didn’t have the strength to stop. “I… You love me?” Catra asked, voice small and shaking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, resting her forehead against Catra’s. “Of course I do, you dummy. How could I not?” And, holy shit, Catra thought her heart might actually beat out of her chest as Adora’s eyes flickered down to her lips and then stayed there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The air all but left Catra’s lungs as Adora moved a hand to cradle Catra’s face, hesitating only a second before leaning in slowly, her lips almost on Catra’s, and--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra! You in there, sleepyhead?” Scorpia’s voice filled her room, along with annoyingly loud knocking. Catra jolted awake with Adora’s name on the tip of her tongue, before the realization hit her like a freight train. It was just a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surge of anger and disappointment and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame </span>
  </em>
  <span>washed over her as she let out a cry of frustration, throwing her pillow across the room before she even realized what she was doing. She hadn’t had one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>dreams in at least a year, but she sees Adora once and suddenly she loses all of that progress? This was bullshit. This was unfair. Catra could hear Scorpia’s concerned voice but couldn’t make out what she was saying over the ringing in her ears. Balling her fists up, Catra pressed them into her eyes, willing herself to get it the fuck together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Scorpia was in her room, right there; right in her personal space with her concern and care and love and gods, Catra couldn’t take it. “Get out!” she roared, shoving Scorpia away. She realized her mistake almost immediately and guilt wormed its way through her body at Scorpia’s hurt expression. “Scorpia, I…” Catra sighed, dropping her head into her hands. “Just… get out. Please.” Wordlessly her roommate obliged, shutting the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra managed to wait until Scorpia’s footsteps faded before letting out a strangled sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Bow’s voice cut through the uncomfortable silence surrounding the three friends, Adora poking at her breakfast but not actually eating. “Are we gonna talk about,” he paused, lowering his voice to a dramatic stage whisper, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You-Know-Who?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer groaned, throwing her hands up. “Jeez, Bow, she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voldemort!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that!” Bow said defensively, crossing his arms. “I just didn’t know if Adora wanted us to say her name!” Adora let out a long sigh, dropping her fork onto her plate and shooting a weary glance at her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re just trying to help, I’m just…” her voice trailed off as she glanced down at her hands. “I’m not ready.” Glimmer and Bow’s expressions immediately softened as the two shared a knowing look. Sometimes it was infuriating how well the two of them could communicate without saying a word. It used to make Adora feel left out, a third wheel of sorts, as the two had known each other their whole lives. Adora had only been roped into what Bow so lovingly called the “Best Friends Squad” their first year of college. She and Glimmer were roommates in the dorms and they became fast friends, and since Bow and Glimmer were basically a package deal it was only natural that she almost immediately grew close with him as well. The way they could hold a conversation without saying a word didn’t make Adora feel left out anymore, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are doing the… the thing again!” Adora grumbled, gesturing at her two friends for emphasis. Bow and Glimmer broke eye contact to focus their attention back on Adora, and she immediately shrunk in her seat. Maybe calling attention back to herself wasn’t the smartest move here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora,” Glimmer started cautiously, “If you don’t want to talk about it then we won’t push you, but I don’t think there will ever be a time when you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bow continued, finishing Glimmer’s thought. “Sometimes the best thing to do is, you know, just rip the bandaid off and get it over with.” Adora crossed her arms over her chest, a childish pout on her face as she slouched even further into her chair, because yeah, they did have a point, but that didn’t mean Adora had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Adora pushed her plate away from her, abandoning the pretense of eating before sitting up a bit straighter. “It’s just… Catra and I didn’t exactly leave things off on the best note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer frowned, “That’s putting it lightly,” Bow immediately shushing her so Adora could continue. She shot a grateful look at her friend. </span>
</p><p><span>“You guys only know what happened freshman year. Yeah, what Catra did was…” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Fucked up,” Glimmer supplied, and Bow dropped his head into his hands.</span></p><p>
  <span>Adora winced. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Hesitating for a moment, Adora cleared her throat, continuing, “But I never told you what happened before that. What I did to her.” Adora trailed off, both of her friends waiting patiently (for once) for her to continue, and she sighed, squirming in her seat. Would they think she was a terrible person? Would they stop wanting to be her friend? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t blame them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>came a small voice in the back of Adora’s head, and she chewed on her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story,” Adora sighed, rubbing a hand down her face. Glimmer and Bow both smiled softly at Adora and it sent a stabbing pain through her heart, because she wasn’t quite sure she deserved it. Deserved them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got all day,” Bow said, reaching his hand across the table and resting it on top of Adora’s. Glimmer followed suit, and Adora felt her throat grow thick with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Adora took a deep breath to compose herself. “Okay, here goes.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is backstory time fellas</p><p>Also, thank you for the feedback and kudos, it's super super encouraging! And it makes me feel like I'm not just writing into a void lmao. I'll probably update again within the week because I can't stop writing??? I guess it's a good problem to have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...i wanna kiss your neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora remembered getting the letter as if it were yesterday, clutching it so tightly, almost like it would disappear the moment she put it down. The typed print, with a neat signature from the Dean of Brightmoon University at the bottom. Her acceptance letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t wanted to apply at first, not really. It went against everything she and Catra had planned for. They would graduate high school and then attend Horde University together--they’d be roommates, of course, and they’d play side by side on the softball team (go Robots!). That plan was agreed upon long ago, over nights spent giggling and throwing popcorn at each other, talking about how they would decorate their room and the parties Catra would inevitably drag Adora along to. Those nights suddenly seemed like so long ago, as Adora read and reread the letter, over and over until the words blurred together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was she going to do? Adora couldn’t believe she’d let Coach Weaver talk her into applying in the first place. Brightmoon U was the most prestigious university in the country, a private school with the best softball team around. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d manage to get in, and even if she did it’s not like she could afford it. Looking at the tuition costs online had made her head swim. How did anyone have that much money? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her reluctance, Coach Weaver had spent the entirety of Adora’s junior year convincing her to at least fill out the application (</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora, you were made for </span>
  </em>
  <span>greatness”), even going as far as to invite scouts from Brightmoon to their games. When the scouts pulled Adora aside the next week and hinted that she might just be what they were looking for it had nearly sent Adora into a panic attack. It took all summer to work up the courage to apply, and when that dreaded letter came in March, Adora didn’t know if the tears running down her face were from the overwhelming excitement or the sudden sense of dread that settled deep in her gut. When her acceptance letter to Horde University came a week later, it just made everything worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra had been so excited when hers came in the mail. She’d even received a partial athletic scholarship to boot, on the condition that she joined the softball team, which was a huge weight off of her shoulders. Catra lived in a foster home and, though she had tried to hide it from Adora, had been getting increasingly worried about the cost of tuition. Seeing the huge smile on Catra’s face made Adora’s guilt even worse--she hadn’t even told Catra that she had applied to Brightmoon, let alone that she was accepted with a full ride scholarship. No matter how hard Adora tried, she didn’t know how to break the news to her, so she just… didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks went by, Catra signed a letter of intent for Horde U’s softball team, and Adora felt like she was living in limbo. She had never been a good liar, anyone could tell you that, but Catra believed her without question when Adora had said she’d signed a letter of intent as well. It was technically true, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>signed the contract. It was just for Brightmoon instead of Horde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly it was April and prom was rapidly approaching, and Catra surprised everyone (including herself) when she asked if Adora wanted to go with her one day during softball practice. The two friends were playing catch, but when Adora saw the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>“prom? -C”</span>
  </em>
  <span> scribbled on the ball with sharpie, a ridiculous blush on Catra’s face when Adora looked up in shock, she was too excited to do anything but nod (it was a promposal that got the entire school talking, especially since Catra had never even been to a high school dance, let alone taken the initiative to ask someone). Catra had swung her arm around Adora’s shoulders, pulling her down and ruffling her hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“this isn’t because I like you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Adora was so damn happy she could cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part, the night of senior prom was the best night of Adora’s life (Catra’s too, though she’d never admit it out loud), and she actually managed to forget about the acceptance letter for a while. They had gone in a group of their friends--Kyle and Rogelio, Lonnie and Scorpia, Catra and Adora--the gayest group in school, Lonnie had joked when they all sat down at a giant table in Olive Garden. That had elicited a nervous chuckle from Adora, who was very much still confused about… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuff (“Isn’t being a softball lesbian kind of cliche?” her twin brother Adam had joked, earning a solid punch to the shoulder). Did Adora like girls? She’d always been too busy with school and softball to have the time to think about it; though she was pretty sure she liked Catra, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a girl, so what did that mean? Catra on the other hand had been an out and proud lesbian since eighth grade, so nonchalant about it that the other kids in school eventually got tired of teasing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora remembered the feeling of Catra’s hand on her leg at the dinner table, the way she looked in her maroon suit, so artfully disheveled that at first glance it would seem like she didn’t care about her appearance. However, the longer Adora looked the more she realized that, no, the unbuttoned top, tie hanging loose around her neck, hair teased in just the right places… the effort Catra must have put into looking effortless had to have taken her ages. Adora had suddenly felt underdressed in her simple gown, the same color as Catra’s button-up. Even her hair was just pulled back in her signature ponytail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the dinner was over, the group had gone to the park to take pictures before heading to the venue, and Adora remembered how Catra had protested the whole way, refusing to pose for any pictures. At least until Adora flashed her some puppy dog eyes (not her proudest moment but hey, a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do). Catra finally conceded to one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>picture, and when Lonnie showed Adora the result, she knew they didn’t need any others--no, that one was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dance was amazing, even Catra couldn’t deny that (the radiant smile on her face would’ve given her away even if she tried, though Catra was adamant she was happy because she got away with spiking the punch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>because she was with Adora, thank you very much). The loud, upbeat music that the DJ played was perfect as the group all danced together in a big circle, but Adora didn’t know what to do when the pop song faded into something slow. As if on cue, everyone began to pair off, and when Adora turned to look for Catra she was already there, hand outstretched and a soft smile on her face like Adora had never seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora remembered how her blood seemed to run hot, heart threatening to pound out of her chest as Catra’s hands found their way to her waist and Adora looped her arms around her date’s shoulders. Catra had always been the better dancer of the two, and Adora had to concentrate to make sure she didn’t trip over her own two feet as the pair swayed to the soft melody playing over the speakers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Adora,” Catra had murmured, voice husky, and wow, okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sent a jolt of… something straight to her core, and she found herself stumbling, caught completely off guard. Catra paused to steady her before laughing, and Adora couldn’t help but laugh back as the two picked up where they left off, swaying to the rhythm of the music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this has been… fun,” Adora said lamely, suddenly unable to voice her thoughts. Catra just grinned, thank gods, pulling her closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a dork,” Catra breathed, so close that Adora could feel her breath on her skin. All she had to do was just tilt her head and lean in and her lips would be on Catra’s, and after that realization it was all she could think about. Realizing she had been staring at Catra’s lips, Adora felt her face heat up as a blush spread its way across her cheeks to the tip of her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra,” Adora whispered, suddenly feeling light headed, and Catra’s hands on her waist burned like hot coals as the two stood there. Adora realized they had stopped dancing, but she didn’t care as she slowly brought her hand to cup Catra’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora,” Catra rasped, her voice sounding like a warning. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights. “What are you--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Adora was leaning in, their noses brushing and their lips just millimeters apart when--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screech of a microphone jolted the pair out of their stupor as everyone’s hands flew to their ears, protests ringing across the crowd, and then Coach Weaver was at the DJ’s booth looking furious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one of you insolent brats thought it would be funny to </span>
  <em>
    <span>spike the punch?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the middle-aged woman growled into the microphone. The crowd fell so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and then suddenly everybody was laughing, including Catra and Adora. The riotous laughter coming from the students completely drowned out whatever Coach Weaver was attempting to say as the students who didn’t realize the punch was spiked all crowded around the table, attempting to grab a glass before it was taken away, and the entire venue had totally descended into chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra had grabbed Adora’s hand, pulling her away from the scene as they ran from the building, both girls laughing so hard they could barely breathe. When they finally stopped about a block away from the venue, both girls slumped over, trying to catch their breath through fits of  giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe,” Adora started, unable to control her laughter. “I can’t believe you spiked the punch!” Catra fell into another fit of giggles, grabbing Adora’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see Weaver’s face?” Catra gasped, shaking Adora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra!” Adora giggled, letting herself be shaken. “If Coach figures out it was you, you’re dead meat!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t!” Catra replied, laughter dying down but a bright smile still on her face. “Unless you snitch, that is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora gaped at her friend in mock offense. “I cannot believe you called me a snitch!” The girls burst out into more laughter as they moved to sit on the grass. After taking a moment to catch their breath, Catra rested her head against Adora’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait ‘til next year,” Catra sighed, and even though Adora couldn’t see her face she could just hear the smile in her voice, and she felt herself stiffen. Catra, ever the observant one, lifted her head up, concern in her eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked, poking a finger to Adora’s forehead. When Adora didn’t respond Catra shifted, getting in her face. “Hey, earth to Adora! Is anybody home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room fell silent as Bow and Glimmer watched Adora intently, waiting for her to continue the story. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly unable to meet her friends’ eyes. “That’s when I told her,” she said quietly, staring at her hands. “I didn’t mean to, it just sort of… slipped out.” The silence stretched out and Adora chewed on her bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora,” came Glimmer’s voice, and suddenly her friend was next to her, grabbing her hand. “You’re not a bad person for putting yourself first. Besides, it’s not like you and Catra couldn’t have stayed in touch at different colleges, people do it all the time! </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who abandoned </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was Bow, carefully grabbing her other hand. “Maybe you should’ve told her sooner, yeah, but she’s not blameless. Friendships are a two-way street.” Adora felt hot tears gather in the corners of her eyes and she looked up, trying to blink them away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys don’t understand. I was all Catra had. She never had a family like I did, and the only reason she was friends with Lonnie and them was because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then I left her.” Adora slumped forward, pulling her hands away from Bow and Glimmer and using them to cradle her head. “I’m a terrible person,” she muttered. “I deserved what she did to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of leaving, disgusted with her like Adora thought they would, she suddenly felt two pairs of arms wrap around her. “You’re the best person I know,” Glimmer said, voice strong and sure. Adora could feel Bow nodding vigorously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the best friend. You would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for us,” he supplied, giving her a small squeeze. “You’re not perfect, but that’s okay. Nobody is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora couldn’t stop the tears from falling this time as she reached around to return her friends’ hugs. “Thanks guys,” Adora sniffed, feeling small. “I don’t know what I’d do without you two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the feeling’s mutual,” Glimmer smiled, brushing a stray tear off of Adora’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need from us?” Bow asked, resting a palm on Glimmer’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora let out a shaky sigh, wrapping her arms around herself. It was a stupid idea and there was no way in hell it would work, but… she had to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I use your phone?” Adora asked Bow, feeling a spark of hope for the first time since the night of the party. “I think I have a plan.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cannot believe I've updated twice in one day. *looks in mirror* who are you and what have you done with me </p>
<p>No Catra this chapter, sorry, but the next one will be very Catra-centric so I hope that makes up for it. As always, kudos and especially comments are greatly appreciated! It motivates me to write more than you know!! </p>
<p>Thanks for reading! The next update will be within the week, but who knows how long I'll be able to get new content out this quickly haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i'm not supposed to care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Breathe in…,” came the soothing voice of Perfuma, otherwise known as the girl Scorpia had recently started dating, “...and out,” she finished, her hands resting palms up on her thighs. Catra followed suit, inhaling deeply through her nose, holding the breath, and then releasing it slowly out from her mouth. The two women faced each other cross-legged on the floor of Perfuma’s small studio apartment, soft music playing over the sound of a babbling river filling the space. Catra, clad in black leggings and a maroon sports bra, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, still couldn’t quite believe that she’d let Scorpia talk her into this. If it were any other day Catra would have vehemently refused to go, but after the way she treated Scorpia the previous morning, spending some quality time with her new girlfriend was the least she could do (and while she’d never admit it, Catra had found the simple yoga routine and meditation exercises Perfuma led surprisingly helpful, the sharp tension in her shoulders actually easing). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The muted ringing of a gong brought Catra back to reality and she opened her eyes just as Perfuma paused the music coming from her phone. The woman was tall and thin, white-blonde hair contrasting pleasantly with her bronze skin and warm brown eyes. Not exactly Catra’s type, per se; Perfuma was almost tooth-rottingly sweet, but she couldn’t deny that Scorpia’s new girlfriend was pretty damn attractive. Catra smiled despite herself; she was happy for her friend. Scorpia had the kindest soul of anyone Catra knew, and it seemed like the woman had finally found someone deserving of that. “Well,” Perfuma beamed, taking a delicate sip from her water bottle. “That went even better than I thought it would!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra attempted a smile that probably came off as more of a grimace and copied Perfuma’s motion, grabbing her water and gulping it down. Even with the cool-down meditation exercise at the end, the yoga routine had required way more endurance than she thought it would. Catra spent her (albeit few) moments of free time at the gym and was very much in shape if her toned muscles had anything to say about it, but yoga proved to be an entirely different ballpark. When Perfuma continued rambling on about the psychological benefits of yoga and how meditation has proved to help people deal with their anger issues (okay, what had Scorpia told her?) Catra felt her mind wander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For what seemed like the millionth time that week, Catra’s thoughts drifted to Adora. Her blonde hair, always pulled away from her face with that damned hair poof that Catra found annoying and endearing at the same time; the way her blue eyes crinkled at the edges when she laughed; how her ears went pink whenever Catra had playfully flirted with her. Catra wondered if Adora was into yoga now, it seemed like something her new rich friends would probably like, and Adora had always been ridiculously easy to persuade. She could picture it now; Sparkles, Crop-Top, and Adora all sitting together doing gross kumbaya shit, and wait a minute, what did Perfuma just say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Catra questioned, suddenly coming back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I was just telling you how much this THC lotion helps me relax after a workout! Scorpia told me you enjoyed crossfit and I think this would be just </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>for--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not that, what did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?” Catra interrupted through gritted teeth, trying not to raise her voice at the girl. The last thing she needed was to hurt Perfuma’s feelings; somehow Catra knew that Scorpia would be more upset by that than by anything Catra could do to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma’s eyes lit up with realization, “Oooh, that! I was explaining how I discovered the lotion! You see, my friend Bow gave me some after </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>got it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend, who’s apparently super obsessed with working out, so then I realized…” As Perfuma continued her rambling, Catra racked her brain for answers as to where she’d heard that name before. Bow, Bow, it sounded so familiar but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, when all of a sudden… “Speaking of crossfit, Adora actually convinced all of us to go to a lesson once, if you can believe it! I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>crossfit?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But it was really a lot of fun!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course! That’s why the name sounded so familiar, it was what she called Crop-Top the other night at the party! Catra felt her jaw drop as she put two and two together. “Wait, wait, wait, you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora Hart?” Catra asked in disbelief. Perfuma, seemingly oblivious to Catra’s distress, just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Of course I do! Well, only a bit, I knew Bow as a child and since they’re best friends now it’s only natural that I know Adora.” Catra had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes, because of course Perfuma knew Adora. Gods, the universe must really hate her.</span> <span>“Do you know Adora too? Oh, what a small world! Are you guys friends? Oooh, I know, we should all hang out together and do yoga!” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Catra paused to collect her thoughts (and to ensure she didn’t say anything she’d regret). “We were, once, but we don’t talk anymore,” she replied eventually, voice hesitant. Perfuma’s eyes softened with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if this brought up some hard feelings,” Perfuma said gently, reaching over and placing her hands on top of Catra’s (who didn’t even pull away, which was honestly pretty impressive.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Catra replied, clearing her throat nervously. “Look, this was great and all but I should really get going. Um, thanks for the,” she looked around the room awkwardly, “yoga stuff.” Perfuma just smiled reassuringly and yeah, okay, she and Scorpia really were perfect for each other, weren’t they? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. I hope this was as enlightening for you as it was for me!” she said cheerfully, releasing Catra’s hands and settling her own back in her lap. Catra smiled awkwardly, hoisting herself off of the floor and gathering her things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, enlightening, sure,” she mumbled, pulling on a leather jacket and zipping it up. “And thanks again, Perfuma. See ya ‘round.” Shutting the door behind her, Catra made a beeline to the street, taking a moment to put on her helmet and riding gloves and to make sure her bag was snug against her body before swinging her leg over her motorcycle, knocking back the kickstand and putting the key into the ignition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken nearly two years to save up enough cash to purchase this bad boy, and ever since she bought it the bike had become her pride and joy. From the sleek silver and red paint job to the cushioned seat, Catra took better care of her bike than she did herself. Taking a moment to check for oncoming traffic, she kicked off, beginning her destination home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra had moved with Scorpia to Etheria earlier that year, after Scorpia graduated from Horde University and had received a job offer in the area. While she was less than thrilled about the prospect of living in the same city as Adora, the city was huge; the odds she’d run into her ex-friend were pretty small, especially when she and Scorpia lived in the Fright Zone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra smiled ruefully at the thought of her home. Ah yes, the Fright Zone, a small corner of Etheria that the rich kids of Brightmoon U would never venture into. The buildings were run down, the crime rate was higher, but hey, Catra wasn’t about to turn her nose up at the prospect of cheap apartments; and after nearly a year of living there, she could honestly say that the neighborhood had grown on her. Yeah, there were some sketchy people, but her neighbors were also kind, hard-working, and always willing to lend a hand. They had a gruff exterior, but once you got to know them they were pretty damn good people, deep down. And okay, maybe Catra had to have double locks on her doors and windows, and maybe she started carrying a knife with her (just in case), and maybe she had to deal with more than a few catcalls on a daily basis, but this was her home now, and she had grown to love it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After walking up the two flights of stairs to her third-story apartment (the elevators had been broken since before she even moved in), Catra finally got inside, tossing her keys onto the kitchen island and kicking her shoes off. The apartment was small, with wallpaper yellowed from age and popcorn ceilings in every room, but the kitchen had been updated with relatively new appliances, and Scorpia somehow managed to decorate the place enough that it felt cozy, safe even, and Catra really couldn’t complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One quick shower later, Catra was back in the living room, sprawled out on their couch with the television turned to some random home improvement show that droned on in the background. Scorpia worked at the local emergency room as a nurse, and that night she had picked up a coworker’s night shift, so she was passed out in her room, trying to get some sleep before she had to go to work. Catra didn’t envy her in the slightest, though admittedly her line of work wasn’t much better. She certainly didn’t remember ever wanting to be a bartender when she grew up, but it was good money if you knew how to work the crowd, and Catra had learned to deal with the shittier patrons and annoying boss well enough. And hey, after years of bartending Catra could make a mean cocktail; it was practically her party trick at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she basically worked every night, her boss Hordak had actually given her the weekend off, much to Catra’s disbelief. Though thoroughly shocked, Catra had known better than to complain about a little extra free time, though now she almost wished she had been working. If she’d had her normal hours this weekend, Catra could’ve avoided the whole Adora encounter entirely. She still couldn’t believe she’d let Scorpia drag her to that stupid party in the first place; sure, Catra liked going out (especially if it involved alcohol), but a frat party? At Brightmoon of all places? But it had been Scorpia’s first night off since she’d started her new job, and Perfuma had invited Scorpia, who consequently invited Catra and Entrapta (“Come on guys, we haven’t had a Super Pal Trio outing in forever! It’ll be just like old times!”), and how could Catra say no to that? She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>heartless. Besides, Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>parties, always had. Catra figured if she would ever have the misfortune of bumping into her ex-friend again, it would be somewhere normal, like a grocery store or the bank. She’d figured that a frat house on a Friday night would be safe, even if it was close to Brightmoon.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Obviously Catra hadn’t taken into account the fact that Adora may have, you know, </span><em><span>changed </span></em><span>in the years since they lost contact, nor the fact that she might have friends who actually liked partying. It was a stupid mistake, a dumb oversight on Catra’s part, and now it seemed like all of the work she’d put into getting Adora out of her system was gone, turned obsolete the second she caught a glimpse of that blonde hair. Gods, why did Catra keep thinking about her? It was useless, Adora didn’t matter to her, and even if she did it’s not like she would ever forgive Catra for the things she did, the things she said. Adora left her, chose some random rich kids and a fancy scholarship over her best friend of a decade. She had made</span> <span>her choice long ago, and Catra needed to accept that. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Catra swore to herself (for the billionth time) that Adora meant nothing to her, Catra’s phone vibrated from its spot on the coffee table. A sense of foreboding hung over Catra as she sat up and grabbed the phone, unlocking it with her thumbprint and opening up her Facebook Messaging app. Gods, she had almost forgotten about Facebook completely with how rarely she used it. Ever since senior year Catra had been pretty inactive on all forms of social media; looking up Adora’s profiles would have been too tempting, but apparently she never got around to actually deleting the apps from her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a frown, no one ever messaged her on her old Facebook account, Catra opened up the message request. At the sight of the name, Catra’s jaw went slack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Fucking. Way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She read, then re-read the message, staring at the phone screen in pure shock. This had to be fake, the universe’s way of playing a cruel joke on her, but no. No, this was real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hey catra I hope you still use this account, this is adora. I’m using bow’s facebook to message you since you blocked mine haha. sorry if this is weird idk what I’m doing, but can we talk? here’s my number, you can call or text at any time!!!! or not, if you don’t want to, that’s totally okay too. idk catra i just. miss you?? I guess?? ugh this is definitely weird i’m sorry, just think about it, pls </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra hesitated, still in disbelief while her thumbs hovered over the keyboard, before hastily typing out a response, throwing her phone across the room after hitting send and immediately burying her head in some throw pillows. What on earth was she doing right now? Didn’t she just promise herself that she was done with Adora, that Adora didn’t matter to her? Nothing good could come of this, Catra knew that, but underneath the anxiety and hidden behind the anger, so small you could miss it, was a tiny hint of something Catra hadn’t felt in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yeah sure i’ll txt u</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. It was hope. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back with a Catra-centric update! Kind of filler-y, but next chapter our favorite useless lesbians will actually get to meet up!! And talk!! Which will almost certainly be a disaster, but i guess you'll have to wait and see lmao</p>
<p>For the record, in this fic Etheria is a big city sort of like Chicago or New York, and Catra and Adora live on opposite sides of it. if you have any questions about the world in this fic feel free to ask!! </p>
<p>Next update will be within the week. As always, your kudos and comments motivate me more than you know, and I reread all of your comments whenever I have writer's block and need some motivation, so please don't be afraid to share your thoughts! Thank you again for your support on this story, it means the world!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>